


Gasthof

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Story: The Final Problem, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been reprimanded before for imagining stories about guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasthof

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes first JWP Amnesty [Prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1437536.html).

Papa encouraged me to improve my English, saying that I should find it of use if I did not marry and even if I did. So he sent me specifically to wait upon our English guests, whenever we had any.

These two were clearly old friends, and clearly preoccupied. The taller was better at pretending they were merely on a pleasure trip, but both of them were worried, and once, when they didn’t know I was near their table, they spoke of criminals.

But they only stayed one night, and I would not have thought of them again, except that only an hour after they left a tall, ageing man, also English, stopped at the Hof. He said he was a friend of theirs, and he had a message for them, and he described them so well that Papa took for granted that it was the truth. I could not speak to Papa in private, and I had duties to perform, especially as the stranger ordered a large breakfast. Besides, I had been reprimanded before for imagining stories about guests.

The tall stranger had lost his notebook, and borrowed some of the hotel’s stationary. He admired the vase of edelweiss in the entrance, that Stefan had brought me. Then he asked after the local sights before he left, and Papa, as usual, insisted that he make sure to stop by the Reichenbach.


End file.
